


pulling me in (under your pretty perfect skin)

by stupidsexyseguin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Come Shot, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: in which nate is curious and tyson is all for it





	pulling me in (under your pretty perfect skin)

**Author's Note:**

> archived from tumblr

They’ve been hooking up for three months, nearing the end of the season, when Nate asks. up til now, they’d just been making out and giving mutual handys and Tyson had blown Nate once which had been fun.

They’re sprawled on Ty’s bed, lazily making out. they spend most of their time at his place, cause Nate’s living with Jiggy and his family this year, and even if it wasn’t for the kids always underfoot, he’d feel bad sneakily hooking up under a teammates roof. 

Nate’s thick fingers are playing with the waist band of Ty’s sweats, dipping under and inside his boxer briefs, and squeezing the firm flesh of his ass.

“Can- can I-” Nate’s pupils are blown wide, his dick half hard and grinding into Ty’s thigh

“What?” Nate blushes, a splotchy red covering his cheeks and neck.

Tyson wants to kiss him again.

“Can I finger you?” he spits out, and Ty takes a moment to register what he’s said, before he’s nodding vigorously, eyes wide. This is a development. a really good one.

“Fuck,  _yes_. Yeah.” Ty shuffles across the mattress so he can grab his lube from the bedside table and chucks it at Nate. Nate fumbles it, more intent on watching Ty shuffle out of the rest of his clothes. “Have you ever?”

“No. I mean, I never really did more than handys in juniors. I just.” Nate licks his lips, eyes taking in Tyson’s naked body.  “Fuck you’re so hot Ty. I wanna get my hands all over you.”

“Yeah?” Tyson can feel arousal building low in his spine, can see the way Nate’s fingers are twitching to get back on his skin.

“Yeah.”

Tyson spreads his thighs wide, giving Nate room to shuffle between them, and falls wack against his pillows. Nate’s warm hands place themselves softly on either side of his belly button, pressing down into the soft skin there, and Tyson shivers. Nate curls over him to press surprisingly sweet kisses to his lips, his chin, his collar bone, his sternum.

“Thought you wanted to finger me?” He teases, and Nate stops kissing him, glaring at him, and Tyson has to hold in a smirk.

“Jesus, stop being so impatient.” He bites at the soft skin of Tyson’s belly, chiding, and Ty’s hips buck up, causing the head of his cock to smear against Nate’s chin.

The click of the lube opening feels way too loud in the bedroom, and Tyson find himself holding his breath in anticipation as Nate takes his time slicking his fingers.

When he  _finally_ sets it down and gets back to touching Tyson, Nate teases at the tight furl of his rim, tugging lightly, and Tyson whimpers and grinds down against his hand, encouraging his inquisitive fingers to breach inside his hole.

“Stop teasing.” he whines.

“But that’s the best part.” Nate smirks back, and Tyson kicks at him in warning.

“Fuck yo-  _aaah_ ” one of Nate’s fingers breaches him, easily sinking in to the second knuckle, and Ty feels his back arching in reflex, trying to take him in deeper.

“ _Fuck_ you’re tight.”

“What did you expect?” he manages to pant out, eyes closed, hole clenching lightly around the intrusion.

“I don’t know. I just- you’re so tight, and warm.” Nate sounds kinda awed, which is a great compliment for his ass. “It’s nice.”

“So nice.” Ty agrees and kind of sinks further into the pillows.

Nate thrusts in deeper, experimentally, and Tyson squirms needily against the blankets. It seems to spur Nate into beginning a pattern of slow, deep thrusts, his free hand resting on Tyson’s thigh and squeezing gently. His face is enthralled with watching where his finger disappears smoothly inside of Tyson. 

It’s on one of these strokes that he manages to brush up against Ty’s prostate, and the noise that leaves his mouth is embarrassing at the least. Nate’s fingers freeze and the hand on Tyson’s thigh strokes the soft skin there.

“Nooooooo.” and fuck he’s whining so much today “Don’t stop don’t stop”

“Oh.” Nate’s finger rubs against him in the same spot again, tentatively, and Tyson rewards him with a full body squirm and another throaty whine. His fingers tangle in the bed sheets and his thighs fall impossibly wider open, encouraging Nate on.

“‘nother.” a second finger teases at his rim, stretching it, testing how open Ty was. “Please please please Nate.” The finger presses inside and Tyson revels at the stretch, the light burn and pressure of it- Nate’s fingers are a little bit thicker than his own, and it feels like so much more than when he does this to himself.

“Good?”

“Yeah.” he manages to breathe out, Nate’s fingers twisting and scissoring inside him, taking up most of his attention.

“Can you come from this?” and that  _is_ a question- he’s never really tried. By the point he feels like he might come when he fingers himself open, his hand usually cramps at the uncomfortable position and he has to work himself off with a slick hand on his cock. But like this, with Nate opening him up, maybe he could actually finish untouched.

“Maybe? ‘ve never tried.” and- fuck. Nate’s expression has turned determined- eyes dark, jaw set, all attention focused on Tyson.

The pads of Nate’s fingers search out his prostate again, grinning sharply as Tyson writhes against him when he nails it, and starts an unrelenting assault against it. Tyson’s thighs are shaking, and he can feel his glutes clenching uncontrollably. The hand Nate had been resting on his thigh slide up to cradle the cheek of his ass, squeezing firmly, and keeping him from wriggling away.

He feels like he might be crying. He’s not used to so much sensation, all targeted on that sweet spot inside of him. this is nothing like any other orgasm he’s had before- everything seems so much more sensitive, every slight movement of Nate’s fingers inside him sending sparks shooting up his spine. He feels like he’s going to explode if he doesn’t come soon.

“So pretty Ty.” Nate’s voice sounds as rough as Tyson feels right now “Look so good like this. such a fucking  _mess_  for me.” and if this isn’t an undiscovered kink. Nate talking dirty to him just makes him even more desperate to come. he wants to use his hands, give his cock some friction to work with, but Nate sounded so turned on by the thought of him coming untouched. And Tyson wants that; wants to make Nate happy.

“Come on baby, you’re nearly there.” Another crook of thick fingers and Tyson is bucking against Nate’s hold, coming across his stomach in staggered spurts. He doesn’t think he’s ever come this hard before; not by himself, and definitely not with any of his occasional hookups. He rides his orgasm out with Nate’s fingers still inside of him and Nate himself talking him through it, calling him pretty and good and his.

“Ngh, no more. please Nate” He tries to wriggle away from fingers that are still stroking at his over sensitive prostate, and Nate holds him still, hushing him as he slowly slides his fingers free.

“It’s okay, you were so good baby,” And Nate is right there, pressing tiny butterfly kisses across Tyson’s overheated cheeks, un-clenching his stiff fingers from the sheets. “So, so good.”

Nate’s cock is resting hard against his belly, but Tyson doesn’t know if he has enough energy in his body to do anything with it. When he tries to move his hand down to help him out, Nate catches his wrist gently.

“It’s fine, Ty, I got it.” he kisses Tyson soft and gentle and nothing like the way they usually do. Tyson kinda really likes it.

“Mmkay.” Tyson lies back, languid and boneless, watching with heavy eyes as Nate takes himself in one hand, the other stroking across the messy skin of Tyson’s belly.

“Look so good like this.” His strokes look harsh and painful, Nate’s being so much rougher with himself than he had been with Tyson. “So good for me.”

His spunk splatters across Tyson’s chest, mixing with Tyson’s own release, Nate fingers making an ever bigger mess of it as he rubs it all sticky-tacky into Ty’s abs.

Nate’s orgasm leaves him looking like he was sucker punched, so Tyson pulls him down into a messy kiss, meaning he collapses half on top of him in a heap. 

“‘sgood.” Tyson mumbles, fighting the urge for a post-orgasm nap.

“Yeah?” Nate nuzzles into the soft skin under his jaw, sounding just as awake as Tyson at that moment.

“Yeah.”


End file.
